1. Field
The present disclosure relates to sonosensitive liposomes, pharmaceutical compositions including the same, and methods of efficiently delivering an active agent to a subject using the sonosensitive liposomes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liposomes have at least one lipid bilayer membrane enclosing an aqueous internal compartment. Liposomes may be characterized by membrane type and by size. Small unilamellar vesicles (SUVs) have a single membrane and have a diameter in a range from about 20 nm and to about 50 nm. Large unilamellar vesicles (LUVs) may have a diameter of at least 50 nm. Oligolamellar large vesicles and multilamellar vesicles have multiple, usually concentric, membrane layers, and may have a diameter of at least 100 nm. Liposomes with several nonconcentric membranes, i.e., several smaller vesicles contained within a larger vesicle, are termed multivesicular vesicles.
Liposomes are formulated to carry drugs or other active agents either contained within an aqueous interior space (water-soluble active agents) or partitioned into the lipid bilayer (water-insoluble active agents). In addition, hydrophobic materials such as cholesterols are contained in a micelle, and the micelle may be contained in the liposome interior space.
Ultrasound-enhanced drug delivery is non-invasive and is carefully concentrated and controlled, and accordingly, such drug delivery may have several advantages including drugs may be penetrated to a target site deep in the body. Here, use of initial ultrasound in helping drug delivery was transcutaneous.
Therefore, in order to efficiently deliver active agents such as drugs, new sonosensitive liposomes have been required.